This invention pertains to a packaging system and more particularly to a system for forming particulate material into a desired bulk shape and packaging the material bulk with minimal material loss and/or fibrous lumps.
Various devices have been proposed for shaping and packaging particulate matter into a bulk form. Certain devices first compress the material into a bulk form and then ram-direct the bulk into a preformed plastic bag. One problem with these devices is that the movement of the material bulk from one station to the other dislodges portions of the material from the previously shaped bulk, particularly at the corners thereof. This material separation can occur during ram induced transport particularly when directed through a downstream chamber such that friction arises. The resulting friction dislodges particulates from the material bulk, particularly at the corners thereof as well as forms fibrous lumps of material. The latter condition occurs as the friction directs the particulate matter in a direction opposite the direction of travel of the material bulk. Such actions cause an uneven material bulk, which precludes easy palletization, and unnecessary waste of the particulate material.
Another problem is that the material bulk had to be deposited in a bag which requires additional bag production, material and labor costs and possible particulate dislodgment during bagging.